The Lost Daughter of the Soul King
by Kee-Kee1996
Summary: Mihime Nonlayhim is just a normal teengae girl until getting attacked by a hollow and taken to the Soul Society the Head Captin notices someting different about her. Could this girl be the Lost Daughter of the Sould King?
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

I do not own Bleach

This is my first story so please take it easy on me sorry for small grammar mistakes.

The Lost Daughter of the Soul King

Prologue

(Somewhere deep in the Underworld)

"Look at those eye's!" squealed Lieutenant Tazuki the Demon Queen's second in command.

The queen softly stroked her baby's fine black hair. "They are very pretty," the queen agreed.

"Yes, my queen and I can already tell that she's going to be a great heir to the throne too. Can you feel her spiritual pressure? It's more powerful than most and she is only a couple hours old!" Lieutenant Tazuki praised.

The queen put her pinky finger in her baby's hand and smiled when the baby squeezed it.

"Yes, she will make a great heir to my throne, she will be very powerful."

The queen laid her baby in her crib.

"My queen may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Tazuki what's bothering you?" the queen said slightly getting annoyed at the lieutenant's presence.

"I have always wondered out of all people to conceive with why the Soul King? I though you and him were bitter enemies?"

The queen turned around and slapped Tazuki.

"Are you questioning me?" she yelled her eye's turning blood red and her voice making the room shake.

"No! My queen," whined Tazuki.

"I was just… I'm sorry your highness."

The baby started crying. "Now look what you've done Tazuki you have scared my child. Go somewhere else and make yourself useful," the queen ordered.

Lieutenant Tazuki bowed and murmured her apologies to the queen again before leaving the room.

The queen picked her baby up and started comforting her. The baby eventually stopped crying and snuggled against her mother.

"Mihime Nonalayhime," whispered the queen.

"That's your name my beautiful warrior princess."

(The Soul King's castle)

The Soul King sat on his throne massaging his temples. "I cannot leave my child with that, that demon!" he said to himself.

Just then a tall skinny man with white hair and sharp features entered the throne room; "My loyal servant Koori," greeted the king.

"You send for me," Koori said bowing down in front of the king's throne.

"Yes, well, Koori I need a favor."

"The mighty Soul King asking for a favor never heard of that, something must really be wrong," said Koori standing up from his bow.

"Yes, something is very wrong indeed. My daughter has been born; right now her fate is darkness I… I want to change that."

"I understand that, my king, do you wish for me to bring her here?" Koori asked.

"Yes, please bring my Mihime to me." Begged the King,

"I shall bring her back by dawn tomorrow," assured Koori as he started to walk out the throne room.

"But," the King said making Koori stop walking and looks over his shoulder.

"It is a dangerous mission I fear it may be even to dangerous for you Koori."

"Your majesty, do you doubt me?" asked Koori.

"No, but you are my favorite servant and I would hate to see you get hurt or worse killed."

Koori thought about what the King said and started to realize that going that deep in the underworld would be a hard job even for him.

"I will try my best to return alive, but if I do not make it I will make sure Mihime will return home safely," Koori assured.

"Okay, Koori good luck."

"I do not need luck," Koori said walking out the room.

_More like a miracle_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

**I would like to say that I worked really hard on this chapter and anybody reading this if they could please leave a review good or bad I don't care as long as it's constructive criticism.**

**I do not own Bleach **

_Mihime felt it before she saw it. A dark demonic presence that was nearby, She tried to ignore it because she had sensed similar things like this so many times before and it eventually went away._

_But, it would not go away it actually became stronger Mihime thought she was going to suffocate off of its evil presence. _

_There was an explosion; Mihime saw a demonic looking white mask with evil eyes peering through it. She saw her mom, dad, and brother lying on the dining room floor motionless._

_She heard an evil laugh that sent chills down her spine and the evil masked creature said "You're next." _

Mihime shot up in her desk screaming causing everyone in the classroom to look at her.

The teacher calmly stopped what she was doing and asked her "Are you done, Mihime?"

"Oh! Yes, I'm sorry," She stuttered.

Mihime slid down in her desk trying to hide from the embarrassment. She started to massage her temples because she had a bad migraine, all of a sudden. Thankfully, the ball ranged. She quickly jumped out of her desk and rushed out the classroom.

"Hey! Wait up Mihime!" her friend, Savannah, yelled running to catch up with her.

"Let me guess," she said as she caught up with Mihime and studied her expression. "You had another vision."

"I told you, Savannah they are not visions, I'm not psychic or anything." muttered Mihime.

"Yeah right, pick a number from one through twenty." Savannah demanded.

Mihime sighed "I don't know seventeen," she answered.

"OMG! That's the number that I picked," Squealed Savannah

"It was just a coincidence." Mihime muttered rolling her eyes. "Yeah, right Mihime it is not a coincidence when every time someone ask you that question you _always_ pick the right number." "Look, I had a nightmare not a vision there's no way in hell that what I dreamt of is a going to happen in the future."

_The dream didn't even make since _she thought. Mihime shivered again remembering the evil voice _no it was just a dream _she thought _a really creepy dream._

"Anyways," Savannah said, "Can you believe this is our last official day of high school, because I can't I keep on waiting for them to call me into the office and tell me that I flunked or something."

"Savannah I saw your final exam grade in calculus and I wouldn't be surprised if they called you into office to tell you that you flunked." Savannah laughed at Mihime's comment, then thought about it and frowned "You haven't had a vision or something about them telling me that I flunked?" she asked.

Mihime smiled and said. "I've told you that I am not a psychic,"

"So, is that a yes or a no?" Savannah asked following Mihime out of the school doors.

"Mihime?" she said Mihime smirked and didn't answer.

"MIHIME!"

Mihime smiled when her mom laid a big huge cake in front of her that said congratulations!

Mihime's mom smiled and said "Come on blow out your candles."

She started to blow "Don't forget to make a wish," Mihime's mom reminded her. "Now, Asami do not baby her," Mihime's father said coming up behind her mom and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I am not babying her Aki I was just reminding her-

"to make sure she blew out her candles," my father said cutting mom off.

Mihime quickly blew the candles out and said, "Okay let's eat this cake, mom it looks delicious!"

My mom and dad stop there little quarrel and noticed that their daughter had already blown the candles out.

"Oh! Okay let me get the knife," said mom disappearing into the kitchen.

The doorbell ranged. Mihime's father quickly got up and yelled "I got it!" mom came back into the dining room and started cutting the cake. "So, have you decided if you're going to America to go to college or not?"

she asked putting a big piece of cake on Mihime's plate. "No, mom, but getting accepted into Princeton when I live all the way in Japan is… a miracle." Mihime admitted.

Mihime's mom sighed and said "I do not see why you want to leave Japan haven't American schools became dumb?"

Mihime laughed, "No, Ma well, at least not this school it's an Ivy League." She said.

"I guess that's a good thing," mom said and sat down next to her daughter looking sad.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Mihime asked.

"It's just," she said "I've got to tell you something before-

"Looks who's here!"

Father said coming in the dining room Mihime's older brother coming in after him.

"Hideo!"

Mihime squealed getting up forgetting everything and running to give him a hug. Her brother laughed and hugged her back "Hey, sis," he said.

"I thought your plane got canceled in France and I thought you were not going to be able to make it." Mihime said.

"My plane did canceled but there is no way in hell I'm going to miss my little sisters graduation."

Mihime laughed and released him from my tight hug. "Anyways, how is France going?" she asked.

"It's fine, but do not put the attention on me it's your graduation party."

So, for the rest of the afternoon all the attention was on Mihime. Her family ate cake, laughed, and mom even pulled out the book full of embarrassing baby pictures of Mihime.

Everyone had smiles on their faces and the mood was good it all seemed like a beautiful dream. Mihime excused herself from the table and went to the bathroom.

As she closed the door she heard a loud crash, the lights went out, and Mihime heard her mom scream.

She ran out the bathroom toward the living room to see what happened. Mihime felt it before a saw it.

A dark demonic presence that was nearby, she tried to ignore it because She had sensed similar things like this so many times before and it eventually went away.

But, it would not go away its presence actually became stronger Mihime thought she was going to suffocate off of its evil presence.

There was another explosion; She saw a demonic looking white mask with evil eyes peering through it.

Mihime saw her mom, dad, and brother lying on the dining room floor motionless.

She heard an evil laugh that sent chills down her spine and the evil masked creature said

"You're next."

_No, this is a dream_. she thought as she looked at the monster that was before her it had the body of a bull but it was about ten times bigger than any normal bull with a hole in its heart….

"Who are you?"

Mihime asked then she paused than said "Wait, _what _are you?"

The monster laughed. "That's not important; all you need to know is that I'm here to take your soul."

"Why? What are you? Are you even real?" Mihime asked.

The monster laughed "You sure are pretty calm for someone who is about to die." He said.

Mihime was shocked that he fell for her act of being calm. When really she was having a mental breakdown in her mind, trying to comprehend if this was real or not; but it was hard to imagine her brain making such a wicked thing and none of her dreams seemed this real before.

Mihime nervously looked around trying to find a weapon or something anything, but there was nothing.

The monster laughs again "looking for something to protect you I will not let you escape from me," it said.

Mihime glared at him. The thing laughed again "Oh, you entertain me so I'll let you live for a while, I do want to ask you some questions before I kill you."

The monster took a couple steps toward Mihime making her back up against the wall.

"How'd did you hide your spiritual pressure, I have to say it is very strong and noticeable. Someone with spiritual pressure like you would have already been consumed by my kind already. How are you still alive?"

The monster was silent for a while waiting for Mihime to answer. "I…. have no idea what you're talking about," She mumbled.

The monster seemed to sigh. "So un-useful, I shall-

The bull was blasted away from Mihime with an explosion. Mihime ran to the direction it came from.

There was a huge hole in her kitchen. A man was standing in front of it, rather a beautiful man. With slate gray eyes and long black hair which he held up with kenseikan, his facial features were perfect and his pale skin seem to glow in the moonlight. He was wearing a black robe with a white scarf he carried a scary sword in his hand.

Mihime was silent for a while and just stood there gaping at him. The man noticed her presence and looked confused.

"You can see me?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Sir, you look like a good guy may you please help me there is this….. Monster who threatens to kill me may you please kill him, and, and my family is unconscious may you please help me sir, _please."_

Tears started fill in Mihime's eyes as she begged the man. "Get behind me," the man said. Mihime ran behind him as the bull came in breaking the wall separating the dining room and the living room.

"Kuchiki," it said

"What do I have the honor?"

"So you're the hollow who calls himself Maou?" asked the man who the monster called Kuchiki.

"Yes," hissed the monster.

"It is nice that you know my name captain, for you should know the one who is going to take your life!"

The monster charged at Kuchiki. The man seemed undisturbed by the beast coming toward him he lift up his sword and held it up with his hands. He mumbled "Senbonzakura scatter,"

I saw the sword evaporate into cherry blossoms; all of a sudden there was a scream.

Mihime looked up and saw that the monster was cut in pieces. "That was too easy," She heard the man say.

Mihime ran passed him into the dining room she kneeled in front of her mom and started shaking her.

"Mom, wake up!" She yelled.

Then Mihime went to her dad "Dad!" She yelled shaking him.

Mihime went to her brother and started to shake him "Please wake up!" She cried.

Kuchiki came in the room and watched the girl he finally said "I'm sorry, but the hollow-

"No," She cut him off.

"No!"

"This cannot be happening they are not dead, they cannot be dead!" Mihime yelled.

Tears started to roll down Mihime's eyes; she collapsed on top of her brother crying. She felt the man come behind me and he tried to help her up. Mihime sobbed and leaned on him.

"Sir, can you please tell me what in the hell just happened?"

"So, you're saying that, that thing is a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans?" Mihime asked.

The man nodded.

"Yes that's it." Kuchiki said.

"Okay, what's the Soul Society?" Mihime asked.

Kuchiki sighed and said "I'll have to explain all of it to you later because right now we've got to leave this place before another hollow comes."

"Why would another come?" Mihime asked.

"Because you have a strong spiritual pressure and hollows love devouring people's souls with strong spiritual pressure." Kuchiki walked out of Mihime's house and said "Now, follow me I have to take you to Soul Society," "Why would I go there with you?" Mihime asked. Kuchiki had a small smile on his lips but it quickly vanished. "Because if you stay another hollow will come after you, and I do not think you want that do you?" he asked.

"No," she murmured.

"I'm going."

"Captain Kuchiki, I heard that you wanted to meet with me," said Head Captain Yamamoto.

"Yes, I went to Tokyo today and ran into Maou,"

The head captain's eyes widened when Kuchiki said this, "Did you kill him?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm kind of suspicious because the hollow went down too easy."

Yamamoto nodded then said "now, the girl who's waiting outside who is she? I could feel her powerful spiritual energy as soon as she stepped foot in Soul Society."

"Maou attacked her home killing her family he was going to kill her until I came, I too noticed her powerful spiritual energy and I brought her here to see if you knew anything about it."

The head captain seemed to think for a while.

"Bring her in," he finally said.

Kuchiki walked outside the room and got Mihime who was leaning against the wall crying. "My captain wants to see you," he said softly.

Mihime quickly stood straight up wiping the tears from her eyes. "O-okay," she stammered following Kuchiki and entered the room where the head captain awaited them.

The head captain gasped not believing his eyes _this girl_ he thought _she couldn't be impossible she's supposed to be dead!_

"Girl, what is your name?" he asked.

"Mihime…. Mihime Nonalayhime," Mihime answered.

"What are you," the head captain asked.

"What! What do you mean, I'm a human being!" Mihime snapped.

"Head Captain," said an ugly man coming in the room at least Mihime thought he was a man its face was painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes were a golden color.

"Now, what," Mihime said looking this creature up and down "are _you?"_

Kuchiki tried to cover smile, but wasn't quick enough because the creature caught him smiling and glared at him.

"I'm Captain of the 12th division Mayuri Kurotsuchi," the captain said to Mihime than quickly turned his attention back to the head captain and said. "If you want me to Captain Yamamoto I can run some test on her to see if she is what she say she is."

"Oh! Hell no!"

Mihime said turning toward the head captain and saying. "There's no way in hell that, that _thing _is putting its hands on me!"

"How insolent of you to speak to the head captain that way, I'm sure he'll have no problem with me dissecting you now."

Snapped Captain Kurotsuchi, Mihime jumped when he said this and ran behind Kuchiki who was surprise that the girl was trying to find protection behind him.

_Damn that guy is scary; I could have sworn I saw happiness in his eyes when he said that the Head Captain would let him dissect me._ Thought Mihime who tightened her grip on Kuchiki's shoulders and tried to disappear behind his body,

"That is unnecessary Captain Kurotsuchi please go tend to your duties now," the head captain ordered.

Kurotsuchi left the room.

"There is one more thing I wanted to tell you," Kuchiki said pulling away from Mihime. "When I tried to separate her soul from her body I couldn't."

"You couldn't then how is she standing here alive, now?" asked Captain Yamamoto.

Kuchiki just shook his head "I have no idea." He said.

The Captain got up and went towards Mihime he took Mihime's hand causing her to flinch with surprise.

"She's real, how odd,"

Said the captain releasing Mihime's hand. "I have to do some research for now Kuchiki let her stay in the fourth division with Captain Unohana." Kuchiki nodded when the head captain said this and motioned for Mihime to follow him.

"What's with the thirteen squads?" Mihime asked when they were outside the room.

"Didn't I already tell you?" Kuchiki said slightly annoyed.

"Nope, you had to stop at that part because we were here remember?" Mihime reminded him.

"They protect the universe against beings who wish to disrupt the natural order of things," Kuchiki explained. "Like that hollow who killed my family," Mihime said almost bursting out into tears, but quickly regained her composer.

"Yea," Kuchiki said.

They went to Unohana's office the captain was sitting in her desk looking at some papers she looked up and smiled when they came in. Mihime would never forget those warm blue eyes.

"You must be Mihime," the female captain said getting up from her desk to greet Mihime.

"I'm Captain Unohana," The lady said shaking Mihime's hand.

"Well, I must go," Captain Kuchiki said leaving the room. A feeling of dread came to Mihime and she wanted to call after him, but he quickly disappeared.

"Do you want some tea," offered Captain Unohana.

"No, I just want to go to sleep I've had a rough day." Unohana shook her head

"I understand Mihime, I'll show you to your room."

Mihime woke up expecting to see my usually white ceiling, but I saw a different one, I sat up in my bead and looked at my surroundings. "Where…" then the events from yesterday starting coming back, I held back some tears and started to get up.

Captain Unohana had Mihime's clothes from yesterday washed and neatly folded on the dresser. She took a quick shower, put her clothes on, and tossed her hair in a ponytail. This was not going to be one of those days where she looked good. Mihime looked at herself in the mirror studying her caramel colored skin, high cheek bones and ruby red eyes. People always found the color of her eyes weird Mihime's mom said they were like this because of something that happened when she was born. Mihime decided to put her long black hair in a neater pony tail. Than went outside the room. That's when she ran into an attractive guy with dark brown hair and eyes.

"Oh, hi you must be Mihime Nonalayhime I'm the 8th Seat of the 4th Division Harunobu Ogidō."

Harunobu smiled at her, causing Mihime to blush. "Umm," she stuttered.

"I'm supposed to show you to the kitchen where we eat breakfast please follow me."

Mihime followed Harunobu into the kitchen where a tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. Some of her hair was shoulder-length and is braided on the right-side of her head. She wears a thin dangling red earring on each ear and a standard Shinigami uniform with her lieutenant badge on her left arm. "Hello," the lady said "I'm Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu."

"Hey," Mihime said. She laid a delicious plate of food in front of her, but Mihime couldn't find it in herself to eat.

"Do you not like that kind of food?" asked Kotetsu.

"Yeah, I do it's just…"

Kotetsu seem to nod in understanding. "I know your probably not hungry after all you've been through I'm truly sorry for your lost."

She said. Ogidō stood up and wiped his mouth with a napkin "Come, with me," he ordered.

Mihime followed him and blushed when Ogidō held her hand he led her outside where she saw Soul Reapers going through their everyday activities some of them stopped and started at her, but one glare from Ogidō made them stop, and move on with their business.

"This is where I go when I'm worried," he said

Mihime gasped. "No way," she said. "There's an ocean here?"

Ogidō laughed and watched Mihime marvel and the sight before her.

The ocean was large and seemed to go back as far as Mihime's eyes could see. She could see the first half of the sun coming up and the orange, yellow, and red colors of the sky reflect on the water. Mihime could hear birds chirping and the calming sounds of the waves.

There was something about this place that eased out all the tension inside you and made you calm.

"I'll go get your breakfast maybe you'll feel like eating out here," Ogidō whispered leaving the beach and going to get Mihime's breakfast.

There were some chairs on down the beach. Mihime took her shoes off and felt the soft sand beneath her feet as she walked towards the chair and sat down. Mihime leaned back and sighed. _This place is so…beautiful._

She thought Mihime lost track of time, She did not know how long she was admiring the view when Ogidō came and sat beside her. He handed Mihime her food.

"Thank you," she said.

Mihime put the Rolled Sweet Omelet in her mouth. "Mmmmm," She said. "This is incredible!" Ogidō laughed,

"Yeah," he said. "Isane is an amazing cook."

Mihime nodded and took the tea he handed her. "This is just what I needed," she said.

They just sat there for a while watching the sun come up. Mihime did not know when she had dozed off, but all of a sudden she heard a loud noise.

She jumped up and looked over to Ogidō who had also dozed off and was now waking up.

"He's here," Mihime said.

She quickly got up. "Where are you going Nonalayhime, that's a _hollow_?" Ogidō yelled trying to catch up with her.

"It's the hollow that killed my parents!" Mihime yelled.

Ogidō grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Okay, but he will be dead soon no hollow comes here and leaves alive, just let the Captains deal with it let's go somewhere safe."

"No," Mihime said. Yanking her arm away, "You don't understand that, _monster_ is supposed to be dead!" She yelled.

Ogidō grabbed Mihime's shoulders rubbing them to trying to calm her down.

"Okay, he will be dead soon, I promise." Ogidō said this while pulling Mihime into a hug.

Mihime started crying then quickly wiped her tears away.

_No,_ she thought.

_I will not cry, I will not cry._

Mihime kept on saying this over and over in her head. All of a sudden anger filled inside of her. All rationality left Mihime as she remembered seeing her family dead on the floor.

Mihime pushed Ogidō who feel on the ground surprised, and she ran. She ran toward that horrible scent.

Mihime did not know what she was going to do when she found him…

But she knew that when she did find him…..

She was going to kill him.

**Okay, so what do you think? I promise you the next chapter will be real interesting. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Kidnapping

_**I just wanted to say sorry for the few mistakes in the other 2 chapters like I said I'm new to this so please tolerate me. I'll promise I will get better. But this is the third chapter of my first fan fiction story. Review good or bad I don't care. Hope you like the story!**_

_**P.S. just so you won't be confused this is a flashback where Ice is trying to steal Mihime away from the Demon Queen/ Mihime's mother and Koori is Ice in this chapter(In Japanese Koori means Ice just in case you do not know) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**_

Ice quickly walked in between the crowds of demons. Ice had successfully changed his looks so he looked just like them, but he hoped he did not run into Captain Erai.

Ice could handle the other captains, but Captain Erai was a powerful one defeating him would be a hard job even for Ice.

Ice noticed the queen's castle and quickly started walking towards it. He made himself look like a demon servant boy so the guards would let him in the castle.

It worked they barely even looked at him.

The castle was dark and depressing the floors, celling, and walls were made out of the same grey rock material.

Ice saw Lieutenant Tazuki walking his way.

He hid in a dark corner. Ice did not think that Tazuki could see past his disguise from what he had heard that was one of her weaknesses, but he never fought the monster myself so he was going to be cautious.

"What the hell is this?" Tazuki screamed waving a horrible looking baby outfit in front of a servant girl's face.

"The queen said she wanted the baby to have a pink and black outfit not _brown_ and black! How could you even give me this ridiculous thing?"

Tazuki threw the outfit at the servant; who clumsily caught the outfit.

"Fix it!"

she yelled. Then turned on her heel and walked away. The servant girl quickly started walking away Ice followed her.

The servant opened a big wooden door and walked in the room. Ice waited patiently for her to return and when she came out he put his hands on her temples causing the servant to go into a deep sleep.

Ice picked up the baby's outfit and changed his appearance to resemble the servant girls. Ice walked down the hallway

'this place sure isconfusing_' _he thought to himself;

'All the hallways and doors look the same'_._

Ice walked down the hallways for about five minutes or so than all of a sudden "Mph!" he said falling on the ground;

"Hey, watch it servant!" a guard yelled.

Ice looked up and mumbled a sorry and tried to run past the guard. But the guard grabbed his arm its long nails cutting in Ice skin.

"What are you doing in this part of the castle?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find Lieutenant Tazuki so I can give her Princess Nonalayhime's outfit." Ice answered.

"Well, Lieutenant Tazuki is in the Princess's chamber I'll show you the way."

The guard said leading Ice down the hallway.

Ten minutes later Ice and the guard were standing in front of a huge dark wooden door.

The guard knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

hissed Tazuki. "Guard Xian of the fifth division," yelled the guard. Tazuki said that they could come in.

They walked in the room and Ice noticed that Tazuki was sitting in a rocking chair trying to make baby Mihime stop crying.

Ice knew why the poor baby was crying. She was probably scared by Tazuki; he would be too if a human-sized reptile looking demon with green eyes and long black hair was holding him.

"The queen wants me to put her to sleep, but it's quite difficult," Tazuki explained.

"I understand, Lieutenant I shall leave now," Guard Xian said bowing and walking out the room closing the door.

Just than Ice had an idea,

"Lieutenant Tazuki," he said.

"If you wish I can put the child to sleep, I'm really good with children,"

Lieutenant Tazuki looked at Ice than looked at the hollering baby in her arms whose face was turning red from crying so much.

"Just put the dress on the dresser over there and then I'll hand her to you,"

she said. Ice put the dress down and Tazuki quickly handed him the baby. Mihime instantly stopped crying and started to snuggle against Ice's chest.

"Well, she seems to like you in that case you can nurse her for the afternoon while I do other things," Tazuki said starting to leave the room.

After she opened the door she stopped and looked at Ice

"Remember the queen is coming to breast feed her in 3 hours or so. So, make sure she's in a good mood the queen hates it when she cries,"

after saying that Tazuki left the room softly shutting the door behind her.'Well that was easy' Ice thought.

He quickly started preparing the baby to travel.

Ice opened the window they were at least thirteen stories high. Ice tied Mihime to his back he was glad that the baby had already fallen asleep.

Ice jumped out the window onto the roof. He cautiously walked on the roof making sure no one saw him Ice hid behind a small tower to look at the ground. There were hoards of demon's everywhere just simply walking outside in this servant girl form with a baby on his back was not going to work.

The only thing he could do now was become invisible there were just too many demons to just be able to change his appearance one of them may be able to look through his disguise, but there is a problem with that, simply turning himself invisible would be easy, but it would take a great amount of spiritual pressure to turn him and Mihime invisible.

Ice needed as much spiritual energy as possible just in case he ran into Erai. Ice tried to think of another plan to get out without turning invisible, but he could not come up with a new plan that would work.

Ice sighed

he just had to pray that he would not run into that monster. He made himself and Mihime invisible he jumped off the roof. Closing his eyes as he flew down and then landed on his feet,

"I cannot fail this mission."

Ice said as he ran

"I will sacrifice my life before I let Mihime stay here and become what her mother is!"

The demon queen's eyes flew open and she shot up in a sitting position on her bed.

'That's impossible' the queen thought to herself.

She got out of her bed and opened her window trying to sense her daughter's spiritual pressure.

The demon queen's eyes started to turn red and her cheeks flushed with anger and then she lifted her head up and screamed

"Soul King!"

As the portal closed Ice heard the queen's angry scream.

Ice chuckled and immediately started running.

Trying to get to the land of the Soul King as quickly as possible;

'I have to bring Mihime to her father.'

Ice thought in his head over and over again.

'I cannot let her fall into her mother's hands again!'

The queen walked away from the window and quickly put her robe on she opened the door to her room and walked out.

"My queen, what's wrong?"

Lieutenant Tazuki said running after her.

"The Soul King has taken my child out of this dimension!" the queen yelled. Causing the whole castle to shake,

"Oh,"

Tazuki said. The queen opened the door to Mihime's chambers and walked towards the crib.

"Shall I summon him?" Tazuki asked.

"Yes," said the queen glaring at the empty crib.

She looked up out the window and thought to herself

'I will not let you take away my child Soul King,'

The queen started to rub her hand inside Mihime's empty crib she closed her eyes trying to remember Mihime's presence she quickly opened her eyes and she thought;

'that child is mine and I shall never let her become what you are Soul King!'

Ice could feel the evil presence.

Everything seemed to freeze in place.

'She has summoned Erai'

he thought. Ice quickly weaved a portal to the world of the living and walked through it. He knew that it took demons, especially evil ones like him a long time to enter the world of the living. Ice quickly walked down the empty street trying to figure out what to do. He felt Mihime stir against his back.

'She is about to be hungry in a little while' he thought

'I must get her to the Soul King's lands immediately!'

"It has been a while hasn't it Maou,"

said the tall muscular man with a face of a bulls and with eyes so wicked and vile that any normal person would shiver underneath their gaze. The demon's spiritual pressures seemed to fill the whole dimension.

"Yes, Lord Erai I thought we would be stuck in the devil's realm forever,"

Maou said. Lord Erai sniffed the air and growled.

"That Soul King's servant has gone to the world of the living."

"Damn, it would take you hours to make a portal there,"

cursed Maou. Lord Erai laughed, "I must admit the Soul King sent a very clever servant being able to come in the demon queen's dimension, infiltrate her castle steal her baby and leave alive…" Erai shook his head.

"What a clever man….. Or maybe it's just….. Luck," he said.

For a while the great demon and his subordinate just stood there silently.

"Maou….. I have an idea," Lord Erai whispered.

'Whether it's because the servant is very clever or lucky' Erai thought

'he is destined to fail today.'

Ice felt a portal opening.

'He's coming!'

he hid his spiritual pressure and Mihime's. Ice waited for the evil presence to fully emerge from the portal.

He had a sickening feeling in his heart all of a sudden

'what is this spiritual pressure I've never felt anything like it, is it possible? No! That's impossible!'

He thought.When the figure made it out of the portal he quickly started making a portal to the Land of the Soul King Ice stepped through the portal and found himself looking into the sickest and evilest eyes he had ever seen.

The little boy walked past the front door playing with his yoyo, he stopped and turned back.

Was it the boy's imagination or did he hear crying.

The boy unlocked the door and opened it.

He saw a baby in a basket crying.

"Mom!" he yelled.

"Dad!"

the boy's parents quickly came after he called.

"Look,"

said the boy pointing at the baby. "Oh my," said the mother. Picking up the baby from the basket, she looked around to see if anyone was around. "Looks, like someone left the child on our doorstep," said the boy's father.

The mother tried to comfort the baby, but the girl would not stop crying. "Oh, Aki the baby is hungry!"

said the mom referring to her husband and quickly going into the house and opening the refrigerator. She pulled a carton of milk out.

"Aki do you think you could find and wash one of one of Hideo's old baby bottles and Hideo give me a boiler please," ordered the mom.

Twenty minutes later the baby was fed and was now sleeping peacefully on the mother's chest.

"Well, Asami I just called the police and no one has reported a baby missing," Aki said sitting next to his wife and the child.

"Do you think someone really abandoned her on our doorstep?" Aki sadly sighed at his wife question and said

"Yes, I do Asami."

The women shook her head "Maybe they couldn't take care of her," the mother assumes softly stroking the baby's fine hair.

Aki nodded in agreement and said

"Maybe, but the question is Asami what do we do with her?"

"You fell for my trap maybe you really are just lucky after all?" laughed the evil demon lord.

"Lord Erai," Ice sneered.

"So, the rumors are true the demon queen really did save you from burning in the devil's realm forever."

Lord Erai laughed at Ice's comment and then answered back "Yes, I'm back and ten times more powerful than before, you should be honored Soul King's servant you are the first one who will witness the new power I have."

"The name's Ice, and since you have escaped from eternal damnation it is only natural for me to return you,"

Ice said reaching for his Zanpukuto from his scabbard revealing it's long and thin white blade. "I am Ice the Guardian Angel of the Soul Dimensions and I cannot let you go any farther."

Ice said getting in a fighting position his sword in front of him ready. Lord Erai sighed and said

"I really hoped you would not put up a fight, but it looks like you're going to make me draw my sword."

Erai grabbed the hilt of his sword and said "I am Erai Lord of Torture and you will die by my sword." He quickly pulled the sword out of its scabbard revealing its huge black blade with evil spiritual energy coating it.

He bared his teeth and started charging towards Ice.

The Soul King was sitting on his throne when he noticed a familiar Spiritual pressure.

"Lord Erai," he said to himself.

"He has escaped from hell."

Said the Soul King standing up from his throne, 'I can feel that Erai has gotten more powerful' thought the king.

He closed his eyes and said "But Ice can defeat him,"

the King said trying to convince himself that his servant would live, but deep down he knew that Ice was not powerful enough to beat Erai.

Erai raised his sword and swung down at Ice who quickly flashed step out the way. He came up behind Erai trying to cut his side but Erai stopped his sword with his own. Ice felt his Zanpukuto cry out in torture he quickly withdrew his sword and backed away.

"You do not know, Ice?" chucked Erai.

"That anything my sword touches feels like it is being tortured."

Ice glared at the demon for a moment than said

"Did you forget me that easily Erai? You must remember that you and I have met before?"

A look of confusion crossed Erai face trying to figure out what this man was talking about.

A then, he remembered.

_(60,000 years ago)_

_Lieutenant Hajime Hitsugaya of the 11__th__ division hurriedly walked down the streets of the Seireitei trying to get the important documents he was carrying to his Captain as soon as possible._

_It was two thousand years ago when the Soul King has made the Soul Society his captain was one of the first captains ever and handpicked by the Soul King himself. Captain Ren Sato, which was his captain name;_

_he was one of the most feared captains out of them all, and his division was the strongest. Hajime was proud to be his Lieutenant. Hajime finally reached the office and saw his Captain sitting at his desk._

_His captain looked up from the documents he was writing and said "It took you long enough." _

_Hajime bowed his head at his captain and said_

"_I'm sorry Taichou,"_

_The captain took the documents and glanced over them. "I see that the hollows are getting worse in the world of the living," he said. _

"_Yes, Taichou," Hajime agreed. _

"_Our Shinigami's are having a hard time killing all of them they're not very strong hollows, but there are so many of them."_

"_They seem to be searching for something," The captain concluded._

"_But what?" asked Hajime._

_The captain stared looking over the papers studying them thoroughly. "Hitsugaya, do you know what an Angelus Basium is?" the captain asked. _

"_Yes, that is Latin for Angel's Kiss- but no why would that show up in those documents?" _

_The Captain ran his hand through his hair and said "Well, many of our squad members have reported the hollows repeatly saying this phrase does it mean something Hitsugaya?" _

_The lieutenant did not answer his captain's question. He seemed to be lost in deep thought. _

"_Hitsugaya,"_

_the captain said again getting the attention of this subordinate. Hajime sighed and said_

"_I'm sure you're aware that there are angels and demons captain." _

_The captain nodded and said. "Yes, I am aware such beings exist."_

"_Hollows are powerful and they know it, but even when they are in there must powerful form Vasto Lorde their power is not even close to being equal to demons. Just like us soul reaper's powers will never be equal with an angel."_

"_So what are you getting at Hitsugaya,"_

_asked the captain impatiently. Hajime looked down at his feet and whispered. _

"_It is said that if you get kissed by an angel or… fallen angel that you can become one of them."_

"_So, these hollows want to become demons eh; has that ever been done?"_

"_No Taichou and it never will for the Angel's Kiss is just a rumor."_

"Oh," Lord Erai said smiling.

"I hardly remember you Hajime Hitsugaya you use to have longer hair.

"Ice ran his hand threw his hair and said "Yes, I have cut my hair, but I think you're the one who has changed the most Ex-captain Ren Sato; you use to be a respectable human-looking captain not some kind of half-bull half-human looking demon!"

Erai shook his head and said. "You were the one who told me about the Angel's Kiss, how could I forget? After the conversation we had I was obsessed with the Angel's Kiss."

"But back then you wanted to use the Angel's Kiss to become an angel not a demon I always wanted to know what made you change your mind?" Ice asked.

"I did not like the way of the Angel so I switched sides,"

Erai said simply.

Ice and tightly clenched his sword and yelled "You were a highly-respected captain one specifically chosen by the Soul King himself how could you disgrace your district like that? How could you disgrace the Soul Society like that... How could you disgrace _me_ like that? I was your lieutenant I looked up to you I wanted to become just like you but then years later after you leave I find out that you've became a demon! Why?"

Erai seemed undisturbed by Ice's outburst. "That is all in the past right now I am Lord Erai demon of torture and you are Hajime Hitsugaya or better known as "Ice" now so let's stop fighting over the past and fight over the present!"

Erai said than started charging at Ice again. Ice sent ice shards towards Erai who easily dodged them.

"You cannot defeat me Ice!"

Erai yelled jumping up and bringing his sword down on Ice head who blocked the attack with his own sword and pushed Erai back. Erai easily landed on the ground on his feet and was charging at Ice again

"You are still a soul reaper and I am a demon!"

He said swigging his sword at Ice again who blocked the attack with his own sword. Ice frowned as his sword cried out in pain when it touched Erai's.

Their swords were locked together now on each side of the others.

They were trying to push against each other to gain the advantage. Erai laughed like a maniac than said

"You know I'm just playing with you I can kill you with one strike of my bankai and you will not even see it coming!"

"Well,"

Ice said trying his best to push against Erai's sword "I'll just have to defeat you before that happens!"

Ice finally managed to push Erai backwards.

The demon flew through the air and landed on his back. Erai got up laughing "You fool," he said.

"You don't get it do you? There is no possible way you can defeat me. So, just give up and I might let you die without torturing you."

Ice ignored what Erai said and charged at him.

"Bankai!" he yelled.

A white light shone all of a sudden Ice was ten times bigger than before his eye's where as white as snow and his hair was long and waved freely with the wind.

"I am Hajime Hitsugaya the creator of the Ice Zanpukuto I am not to be underestimated!" he yelled.

"Hah! That power does not scare me," yelled Erai.

Ice started to lift up his Zanpukuto and he said

"I may not be able to kill you, but it is my duty to protect the dimensions and I simply cannot let a demon like you walk around freely."

Erai started laughing than said

"And what are you going to do to stop me?"

Maou noticed the white light shone and wondered why his captain had not defeated the servant yet.

But that wasn't Maou's problem his job was to find the Princess but as he looked through the dimensions he couldn't find her or even sense her spiritual pressure.

For a while he thought that the princess was dead,

but no,

he would have surely noticed. The princess was alive, but where was she. Maou walked towards the ongoing battle between his master and the servant.

'Maybe he put the baby closer to him' he thought.

He was able to see the fight clearly now and noticed that his master was fighting Hajime Hitsugaya and very powerful fighter indeed, but he didn't stand a chance against his master.

Maou noticed Hitsugaya lip slightly moving as he charged towards Erai.

If Maou had a heart it would have stopped in that moment

'he's chanting a….."

Maou thought all of a sudden he tried to run towards his master warning him of what was about to come.

But it was too late the spell had already been set.

"Let's end this conflict where we started it Erai,"

Hitsugaya yelled the portal to the devil's realm opening

"together!"

he grabbed a surprised Erai and sent them flying towards the portal trapping them both in the devil's realm forever.

"Aki…. I can't do it,"

cried Asami stopping right in front of the foster care center. Aki looked at his wife confused. "Do what?" he asked. "I can't put her in foster care…. I've grown too fond of her haven't you?" Asami asked.

Aki looked at the pretty baby who was sleeping in his wife's arms a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, I have but what are we going to name her." Aki asked him and his wife turning away from the foster home and walking back home.

"Mihime," Asami said. "Mihime Nonalayhime."

"Mihime Nonalayhime shouldn't the baby have our last name?" Aki asked.

Asami shook her head and said "No, this is the baby's name it just feels…. Right to me for some reason,"

Aki knew better than to argue with his wife over this subject so he said. "Mihime Nonalayhime it is."

The Soul King closed his eye's trying to sense his daughter's spiritual pressure, but he couldn't be he knew she was not dead.

For he would have felt something;

the Soul King knew that even though Ice died his daughter was safe somewhere and had strayed from the dark path she was destined to go on if she stayed with her mother, and possibly one day he might be reunited with his daughter and he knew that he had Ice to thank for that.

The queen was angry she had killed a hoard of her servants over her anger, and almost killed Tazuki.

She kept on trying to sense her daughter's spiritual pressure, but had no such luck.

'I know you're not dead Mihime,' she thought.

'And I will not rest peacefully until I find you!'

Later that night Asami was sitting in her rocking chair rocking Mihime asleep. She looked out the window and said.

"I know your parents love you Mihime,"

She rubbed her finger over the girl's cheeks.

"And I'm making a promise to them tonight that I'll try my best to raise you into beautiful young women."

Whether he really heard the human woman's promise or not it did not matter. Because not too long after Asami made the promise the Soul King smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 How Mihime Got Her Powers

_**Hey everybody! So, this is the fourth chapter to my first fan fiction story. I'm new to this so please take it easy and review good or bad just don't be too mean.**_

_**P.S. Where back to Mihime's time when she is about to confront Maou. In case you were confused Koori mean Ice in Japanese, sorry about the name switch in the second chapter. And one more thing there is a referring to a God in this story BUT PLEASE DO NOT COMPARE OR LABEL THIS RELIGION IN THIS STORY TO ANY REAL LIFE RELIGIONS THIS IS RELIGION IS ONLY TO MAKE A GOOD STORY LINE thank you. **_

_**Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters in this story (except for Mihime, Mihime's family and friends, Maou, Ice, The Demon Queen**_ ,_**Kousouryoku, and Lord Erai) the rest belong to one of the best Animes' ever Bleach.**_

'I was not going to let them catch me,'

thought Mihime easily outrunning many Soul Reapers who were trying to stop her. She was running at a speed that most Soul Reapers couldn't, but Mihime didn't notice that. She was too focused on sensing the evil beings spiritual pressure.

Mihime saw the hollow's bull-like figure up ahead.

"Maou!" she yelled

causing the hollow to look up from his battle with Captain Kuchiki.

"I had to feel your reiatsu to confirm it," it said.

"You," Mihime said.

Her whole body shaking as she pointed her finger at it. "_You_ killed my family!" She yelled.

Maou laughed and said "If you are who I think you are then they're not your real family."

Mihime froze in surprise

"Wha-wha- Mihime stammered.

"Mihime what are you doing?"

asked Kuchiki. Mihime quickly regained her composer.

"I'm here for my revenge!" She yelled.

Kuchiki calmly nodded "go back and stay out of this battle." he ordered.

"No!"

Mihime yelled shocking everyone even Kuchiki. Ogidō had finally caught up with Mihime just in time to hear her say no to the noble.

"Mihime listen to him!" he advised.

"This….. monster killed my family….. I have to do something!" Mihime yelled.

"And what are you planning to do?" asked Kuchiki.

There was silence for a while Maou silently watched the noble and the girl glare at each other while the boy looked between the two confused.

"Do you know how it feels,"

Mihime started tears forming in her eyes.

"Too lose someone who was everything to you?"

Kuchiki just stared at her a flicker of understanding showing in his eyes. Mihime wiped her eyes and went on

"My family means _everything_ to me and he killed them,"

she yelled pointing at Maou

"He killed my family!"

Mihime yelled running towards Maou. Her spiritual pressures seem to keep on rising. At one moment Mihime was seeing Maou with a smirk on his face and in another moment all she saw was white.

(In Mihime's Mind (inner world)

Mihime was standing in a place where the sky was light blue with not clouds in sight; a field of beautiful flowers was underneath her feet. She could feel harsh winds blowing at her clothes and hair.

She saw a lady with long white hair, beautiful pale skin, and striking facial features. The lady was wearing a white Kimono with red flowers that made her red eyes stand out more.

She stopped a few inches in front of Mihime and for a while they just stared at each other.

"Who are you?" Mihime finally asked.

"You want power?" the lady asked.

Mihime gave the lady a confused look. "In order, to defeat Maou you need power," said the lady Mihime nodded.

"I understand that," she said.

"Do you?" asked the lady.

"Do you know that charging toward a being such a Maou is a like asking to be killed?"

Mihime shook her head and said "Maybe it is, but that….. That thing killed my parents I cannot just let him walk around after that."

The lady sighed and said "I can give you the power to defeat Maou."

Mihime got excited and was about to thank the lady, but the lady held up her finger causing Mihime to stop and she said.

"But with power comes responsibility and if you do not understand that than the power will end if hurting you and a lot of other people."

Mihime just silently looked at the lady for a while than finally asked. "This power you're talking about what is it?"

The lady smiled and said "That's something that if you're lucky enough you will be able to find out."

Mihime just nodded not knowing what to say. The lady walked closer to Mihime and grabbed both of her hands. She looked Mihime straight in the eyes and said "I need you to promise me that if I give you this power you will not abuse it and I need you to understand that if I give this power you will never be able to be normal again."

Mihime gulped at the lady words; she closed her eyes and thought 'I might as well take the powers, I mean, what else do I have to live for? My family is dead.'

But Mihime's mind wandered to all her friends at school, her plans on going to college to become a doctor, and everything that being normal meant. She almost declined the offer, but then she remembered her family lying lifeless on the floor. Maou smirking showing no regret for what he had done; she started to shake with anger.

"Revenge is not a good way to seek power." Said the lady Mihime opened her eyes.

"I understand that miss, but you said that with power comes responsibility." She said, the lady nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, what if I made it my responsibility to try to stop evil beings like Maou from ever doing that to anyone else."

The lady raised her eyebrow at Mihime's statement and said. "Big responsibility,"

"Is it too big for the power you're going to give me?" asked Mihime.

"Well, power always grows stronger," the lady said letting go of Mihime's hands.

She started walking away. "I think I can trust you with it." She said the wind swirling around her slowly making her disappear,

"Hey! Where are you going?' asked Mihime, but the lady didn't answer.

"Can I at least know your name?"

The lady smiled one last time and said "My name is….."

(Back to reality)

"Kousouryoku!"

yelled Mihime after she said this, a sword formed in her hand it looked like any normal Zanpukuto, but it had a pinkish tint to its blade. Maou's eyes widened in surprise as Mihime swung the blade at him hitting him causing a gash on his right arm.

"Damn!" he cursed as he felt pain and blood started running down his arm.

He looked up at Mihime who held the sword in front of her. Ready to attack him, Maou grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it out of its shield.

"Last time we met," Maou said. "I didn't get to introduce myself."

All of a sudden Maou had flash stepped towards Mihime with his sword raised ready to strike, but Mihime stopped the attack with her sword.

"I'm Maou the Vassal of Destruction!"

Mihime pushed Maou away. Maou flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

"Well, Maou Vassal of Destruction it's nice to meet you," and that's when she grabbed her sword with both hands and said

"The Chikara of Kousouryoku attack!"

(In Mihime's inner-world again)

"Mihime, do you get your powers now?" asked Kousouryoku.

Her and Mihime were standing face to face now right where they were earlier.

Mihime shook her head from side to side. Kousouryoku chuckled "Just close your eyes," she whispered

"and imagine how you're going to defeat Maou."

(Back to reality)

Maou suddenly felt a rise in Mihime's spiritual pressure. His eyes widened in surprise. The girl's sword seemed to be getting bigger and bigger and something told him to run; so that's exactly what he did he quickly made a portal and stepped through it escaping from Mihime's wrath.

"What the hell!" screamed Mihime.

As she noticed that Maou had ran away. "Where'd the hell did he go?" Mihime asked.

Looking around at all the Soul Reapers who had gathered around her; every one of them had a shock look on their face and just stared back at her.

"What's wrong with you all?" she yelled.

"Mihime," she heard Ogidō whisper.

After a while a man a somewhat emaciated appearance with white hair almost reaching his waist and green eyes; he had a uniform on with a long sleeved captain's haori and crimson lining and asked.

"Hello miss, I'm Captain Jūshirō Ukitake of the 13th division and I am amazed by your power are you the one Captain Kuchiki brought here?"

"Yes, I am," answered Mihime.

All of a sudden Mihime felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and came in contact with Captain Kuchiki's stormy eyes.

"Nonalayhime, we need to talk"

After Mihime told Captain Kuchiki and Captain Yamamoto everything that happened in her inner world, the too captains just stared at her with surprised looks.

They soon started whispering to each other obviously talking about Mihime.

They whispered amongst each other for a long time and Mihime was getting irritated on the way back to headquarters she asked Ogidō everything about the Soul Society.

After a while Mihime got up and walked towards the two captains and said.

"I want to become a Soul Reaper."

_**I know, I know, short chapter when I started this chapter I thought it would be longer than this, but this seemed like a good place to stop. I promise the next chapter will be good; I just have to figure out which storyline I'm going to use there are so many different paths I can take this story down. I changed this chapter about three times. Oh yeah and about the religion warning earlier just keep that in mind. I'm sure it will come up in the next chapter or the chapter after that. **_

_**P.S. I'm supposed to be going to writing camp this summer (I know right I didn't even know they had those). So if my writing is totally sucky I'll get better.**_


	5. Chapter 5 So the Training Starts

**This is the 4****th**** chapter of my first fan fiction story! I've made so many changes to my other chapters and even changed a format due to a review. This chapter takes place a long time after Ichigo defeat Aizen and all that stuff so Toshiro is going to look… older. ;) βββββββββββ**

_They whispered amongst each other for a long time and Mihime was getting irritated on the way back to headquarters. After a while Mihime got up and walked towards the two captains and said. "I want to become a Soul Reaper."_

Everyone in the room looked at Mihime like she had lost her mind. "Excuse me," Captain Yamamoto said not believing what he just heard. "I want to become a Soul Reaper" Mihime repeated.

It was silent for a while and then everyone started laughing. "Hey! What's so funny?"

No one answered Mihime's question the Soul Reapers where laughing so hard tears were coming down their eyes. The only Soul Reaper who wasn't laughing was Captain Kuchiki.

"I think we should take the girl seriously." He said.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at the captain who was staring at Mihime. "Why do you say that Kuchiki?" asked Yamamoto. "I'm not saying to send her to the Academy but her powers are…. Advanced for just some mere human she has enough Reiatsu to rival Kurosaki."

"I'm with Captain Kuchiki on this one," someone said. Mihime turned to where the voice came from she saw a tall man about 6'2 with white spiky hair and long bags that seem to clash with his turquoise eyes. He was a captain because he wore a captain's haori. "Anyone who witness this girl release her power felt her strong spiritual pressure I think someone should train her and maybe we can find out more about her and where her powers came from too." The white haired man suggested. The head captain seemed to think this over for a while.

"Yes, I see your point Captain Hitsugaya," he agreed. "So? Are you going to let me become a Soul Reaper?" Mihime asked.

Yamamoto laughed and said "If you train hard enough you might become a substitute."

"I don't want to become a substitute I want to become a full on Shinigami!" Mihime yelled tears starting to come down her eyes. She started to wipe them and she continued talking "I want to protect the world from those… things that killed my family, I won't to save millions of souls I want to become a Soul Reaper and I'll do whatever I have to do to become one!"

A small smile made its way to the Head Captain's lips and he said. "Do you know how much training that would mean? It would take years but I will enroll you in the academy."

"Thank you, but no thank you the academy would take too long and I want to do it now…

Give me a teacher one of the toughest one's you've got and I promise I will not let that person down." said Mihime.

The head captain raised one of his eyebrows. 'This girl is impatient and impulsive…. I like her' the captain thought. "Alright then you want a teacher I'll give you one."

The head captain looked among his captains trying to pick one that would be really tough on the girl. His eyes stopped on Captain Kuchiki who noticed it and gave him the; I_ know what you're thinking and do not even think about it_ look.

"Captain Kuchiki will train you," the head captain said. Mihime smiled "Thank you so much and Captain Kuchiki I promise I won't let you down," Mihime squealed hugging Kuchiki. Who stiffened under her touch, Mihime left the room cheering.

"I've got a whole division to run where am I going to find time to train her?" asked Kuchiki. "Well, Kuchiki I think Renji is experienced enough to run the division while you train the girl." Yamamoto answered. Kuchiki rolled his eyes and said. "You know I want go easy on the girl she might be saying that she'll do anything to become a Soul Reaper but one training session with me will probably make her give up." Yamamoto smiled and said "I'm hoping that you won't take it easy on her Kuchiki….. I have a…. good feeling about this one…."

Ββββββββββββββββ

Training started the next day Mihime thought she was ready for whatever Captain Kuchiki had in store for her

She was wrong.

The Shinigami decided that Mihime needed to "Loose excess things that were weighing her down to access her full athletic ability" So basically the Noble is trying to say Mihime needs to lose weight. He made her run ten miles (it was supposed to be five but Kuchiki added a mile for every time Mihime slowed down) He also made Mihime do a variety aerobic and anaerobic exercises that made Mihime's whole body scream so you can see why Mihime almost cried when her teacher said this.

"I need ten push-ups,"

Mihime tried to catch her breath and ignore the burning sensation everywhere on her body. She got up in a push-up position and tried to do another push-up she made it half way down….

Until she lost all the strength in her arms and dropped face down into the ground.

"Captain may I please have a break?" asked Mihime. The Man looked at the girl before him for a while and thought 'I have worked her pretty hard today."

"Alright ten minute break and after that you give me twenty more push-ups," he said. Mihime wanted to moan at his response but there's no way she was going to seem like a whiny baby.

After Mihime's break Kuchiki stood over her and watched her do push-ups. Mihime did two push-ups before she fell again. Getting irritated Byakuya added three more push-ups, and every time she fell he added some more.

"Captain!" cried Mihime as she fell from doing another push-up.

"Thirty-two! You own me thirty-two push-ups Mihime!"

Mihime just laid there for a while the noble grabbed Mihime's hair and lifted her face from the ground so she was staring right at him.

"You want to be a Soul Reaper and you cannot even give me thirty-two push-ups?" He let go of Mihime letting her face fall back to the ground.

"I don't care how long it takes we are not leaving this training ground until you do _sixty-two _push-ups!"

Mihime clenched her teeth when Kuchiki said this she took a deep breath and prayed.

"One…" she said doing a push-up. Byakuya closely watched her making sure she wasn't cheating in any way. When Mihime got to fifty her arms started shaking,

"If you fall I'll add more push-ups," he reminded.

Mihime steadied and continued.

When she reached sixty-two she flopped on the ground totally spent.

Kuchiki bent down to where Mihime laid and whispered

"You know it's only going to get worse you might as well give up now."

Mihime was quite for a while, thinking that she had given up Byakuya stood up and started walking away.

"Wait!" Mihime said she lifted her head up and looked towards her teacher.

"I will _not_ give up Sensei, I don't care if it almost kills me I WILL complete your training session I WILL prove to everybody that I am worthy of becoming a soul reaper and I WILL spend the rest of my life protecting people from soul sucking monsters!" she yelled.

A small smile formed on the noble's lips he quickly dropped it as he turned around to face Mihime and said,

"Well, that's nice to hear so you'll have no problem meeting me here for training right here when the sun comes up….. And you don't even want to _know_ what I do to people who are late."

As her teacher flash stepped away Mihime whispered to herself….

"I will never give up…. I will never give up…

I will never give up."

Βββββββββ

For three weeks the noble put Mihime through harsh training. Saying that he was "Strengthening her athletic ability," Byakuya was surprised that Mihime had not given up. No matter how hard he was on her Mihime never gave up. Byakuya started to respect the girl because of her determination and plus he saw the strength hidden inside her.

Mihime had gotten use to Kuchiki's tough teaching style, and her body seemed to become more toned. As she walked towards the training grounds she saw her teacher patiently waiting for her.

He took her breath away.

His black hair waving in the wind

His eye's looking so beautiful and calm

His silhouettes standing against the sunrise making his pale skin seem so….

Was the word flawless?

No…..No…..

She couldn't come up with the word yet to describe his skin.

"I thought you were going to be late," Kuchiki said.

"And suffer the consequences no way!" Mihime laughed. Byakuya almost smiled but quickly stopped he turned around and started walking. Mihime followed him.

"We're not going to do exercises today?" asked Mihime as they walked passed their normal training grounds. Byakuya did not answer but kept on walking he suddenly stopped and said. "Today I'm going to teach you different type of kidos."

"Really!" Byakuya flinched when Mihime squealed. "Yes, that's what I just said."

"Okay so what type of Kidos are we going to start with? Bakudo, Hado, Seals, or Barriers…"

Byakuya put his hand up cutting Mihime off.

"Healing spells," he said.

Mihime frowned.

"What! But sensei why do I need to know healing spells. I do not want to be in the fourth division!" Mihime yelled.

"Every Shinigami needs to know at least some healing spells, what if one of your comrades get hurt and there is no one from the fourth division there to heal them. You've got to keep them alive until you can get them to the healers." Byakuya explained.

Mihime thought about what her teacher said.

"Fine," she said.

About an hour later both Kuchiki and Mihime had come up with the conclusion that Mihime sucked at healing spells.

"I'll keep on practicing until I've mastered it!" affirmed Mihime after she failed another healing kido spell. Her sensei was massaging his temples.

'This is harder than I thought," he thought to himself.

Standing out of sight a few feet away was Ogidō and Yamamoto laughing.

"This is hilarious," Ogidō said watching Mihime fall backwards as a kido backfired on her.

"This is no laughing matter Ogidō," Yamamoto said trying to stop laughing all of a sudden he became serious and said "I've researched more about this girl and I've finally came up with the conclusion about her not having to separate from her body to enter Soul Society."

Ogidō raised an eyebrow.

"What have you found?" he asked.

"Are you familiar with the story of the Lost Daughter of the Soul King?"

Ogidō nodded "Yes, Captain Yamamoto but what does an old children's tale got to do with Mihime?"

Yamamoto did not answer Ogidō's eyes widened.

"You think Mihime's the lost daughter of the soul king!" he gasped.

"That's the only explanation I can think of." Yamamoto declared.

"But wouldn't… evil things be after her she has been here for three weeks and soul society has been as peaceful as ever!"

"No, not exactly do you remember the Shinigami that died earlier this week?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, but that was a hollow attack…. Was it?"

Yamamoto turned towards Ogidō and said

"No, a demon killed him."

Βββββββββββ

(Somewhere deep in the underworld)

"What do you mean you couldn't get into the Soul Society?"

yelled the demon queen at one of her servants. "The Shinigami was an easy kill but I got stopped by one of the Soul Kings minions," explained the demon.

The queen closed her eyes and made a sound of frustration. "You failed me and I do not like failure Tazuki kill him," she ordered.

The demon cried in protest but Tazuki quickly flash stepped towards him grabbed his head and twisted it breaking his neck.

"Is it too much to ask to have good servants these days," the queen cried watching the other servants carry the dead demon body away.

"I understand your pain my queen, but it's obvious now that the Soul King noticed Mihime's spiritual pressure when she entered the Soul Society too." Tazuki confirmed.

"I know, Tazuki the thing is how do I get Mihime before he does the Soul Society isn't a place where I can go personally…" the queen crossed her arms and thought for a while. She looked at Tazuki and said.

"But you can go into soul society can't you Tazuki."

Tazuki smiled a sad smile and said

"Of course my queen after all that's where I came from."

Βββββββββββ

(About 2,000 years ago)

_Amaya Rin had finally graduated from Soul Society; she looked around for her crush Hajime Hitsugaya. She smiled and waved at him he smiled back. One day when she gained the guts she was going to confess her love for him, but right now they were friends._

"_So, we finally did it," Hajime exclaimed hugging her. Amaya smiled._

"_Yes, I mean were full Soul Reapers now." She said as her and Hajime walked outside. "So, what's next," Hajime said making it seem like a statement and not a question. _

"_I'm going to try to become the first female captain you?" asked Amaya. _

"_I don't know I mean I want to become a captain, but have you ever thought there was something out there bigger than just being a Soul Reaper and becoming a Captain?"_

_Amaya looked at Hajime like he was crazy "What do you mean?" she asked. Hajime shook his head "I don't know I'm just dreaming," he said as he grabbed two glasses of sake from a waiter. He handed one to Amaya._

"_My dream is becoming a captain too," he confirmed. There was silence for a while until Amaya says._

"_I think everyone wishes for something more, so let's make a toast," Amaya held up her glass. Hajime smiled "And what exactly are we toasting too?" he asked._

"_The future and the possibility of doing something more than we ever dreamed of." Amaya said. The two soul reapers clinked glasses than drunk the sake. _

Βββββββββ

"Tazuki!" screamed the demon queen snapping her out of her flashback.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Tazuki muttered.

The queen sighed "Like I was saying I need you to go to soul society and get Mihime go undercover so you do not to cause a ruckus."

Tazuki nodded and walked away to get ready for the new mission.

'I remember those days like they were yesterday," she thought. 'I use to be beautiful with long blonde hair, tan skin, and green eyes.' Tazuki smiled as she remembered Hajime's smile. 'and I was deeply in love with Hajime,"

Tazuki shook her head so she would stop reminiscing.

After all Hajime was dead and her being Amaya Rin was in the past now she was Tazuki the second hand to the demon queen and she had a mission to do.

Ββββββββ

Byakuya was on the Kuchiki estate walking in the garden thinking about Mihime and how he was going to get her to learn at least one healing spell.

When the Soul King himself appeared right in front of him,

The Soul King had many faces so now he was in a body of a twenty-three year old Latino man wearing a captain's Haori,

But that didn't stop the noble from knowing who he was. His spiritual pressure screamed that he was the Soul King he was surprised no one else had noticed it.

"Kuchiki," the Soul King said.

"Yes, my king." Kuchiki said bowing.

"Mihime Nonalayhime you're her teacher right?" the soul king asked.

"Yes," Byakuya confirmed

"That is my lost daughter," Byakuya eyes widened when the soul king said this.

"I need you to watch after her because her mother is after her; I give you this mission to protect my daughter until she learns her Bankai than she should be safe. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I do my king," Byakuya confirmed.

The Soul King nodded before he flash stepped away he said

"And Kuchiki… teach her well."

Than he disappeared, Kuchiki stared at the spot where the soul king was.

He would have never thought that Mihime would be the Soul King's daughter, but she is. If she's the daughter of the soul king she was the daughter of the demon queen.

This mission was not going to be easy.

-I hope I did not disappoint anyone with his chapter


	6. Chapter 6 Knock Knock Who's There?

**Mihime loved Soul Society.**

**Not because of the amazing beach**

**Or the amazing breakfast she had every morning**

**Or the fact that she gained totally kick-ass powers here**

**No, Mihime love Soul Society because…**

**Of all the hot guys.**

**May I list them for her? **

**Okay!**

**Harunobu Ogidō with his wavy brown hair and warm brown eyes! **

**Izuru Kira with his wonderful blonde hair and gorgeous eyes!**

**Tōshirō Hitsugaya with his tall build, spiky blonde hair and turquoise eyes.**

**Byakuya Kuchiki with his…**

**Anyways I shouldn't be going on and on about all the cute guys in Soul Society. I should be telling you what Mihime learned.**

**Here we go and chapter starts**

**Now!**

**Βββββ**

"I did it!" Mihime yelled.

Kuchiki looked at the person Mihime tried to heal and he almost smiled, but caught himself.

He found himself doing a lot of that now days.

"Finally," he said. Kuchiki thought that Mihime would never learn how to do a healing kido. She sucked so much that he went on and taught her other kidos. (Which she was extremely successful in doing) and came back to the healing one.

"I've did it?" Mihime said again. "I've learned a healing kido!"

"Take a five minute break," Kuchiki ordered. Mihime nodded and bowed than walked off.

It had been two weeks since the soul king had visited Byakuya and everything seemed peaceful not one Shinigami had died from a hollow attack. Matter fact a hollow had not been seen in a while.

Which was weird.

'Something is about to happen," Kuchiki thought.

Βββββ

Tazuki looked at herself in the mirror…..

She hadn't looked this beautiful in forever. Tazuki had her old look back due to a spell the demon queen. Tazuki ran her hand along her tan skin, than she started to braid her long blonde hair in a braid.

One thing that wasn't different was Tazuki eyes they never changed from their beautiful queen color even when she was in demon form. Tazuki finished braiding her hair and sighed.

"Here I go," she said to herself than she walked away from the mirror opened the door and walked out.

Βββββ

Captain Hitsugaya sighed and ran his hands threw his hair. He looked at his lieutenants empty desk. Rangiku Matsumoto was off in the world of the living trying to figure out why the hollows had been so absent lately. Even though Matsumoto rarely did her paperwork, the paperwork seems to double with her gone. There was a knock at Captain Hitsugaya's door.

"Come in," he said. Hitsugaya looked up as a young petite woman with long blonde hair and green eyes entered his office. Once the lady looked at him she seems to freeze eyes opened wide like she was shocked.

"You must be the substitute for my lieutenant?" Hitsugaya asked.

The lady did not answer she just looked dumbfounded and shocked.

"Are you okay Ma'am?" Hitsugaya asked.

The lady seemed to snap out of it and said.

"Yes, I'm Akemi Nakamura."

"Welcome Nakamura go ahead and start working the paperwork has been piling up today."

Akemi nodded at what Hitsugaya said and started working.

After she had signed a few papers she turned away looking over her shoulder to look at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya felt someone staring at him he looked up and made eye contact with Akemi.

Akemi's green eye flashed in embarrassment and she quickly turned around and started working.

'That is one odd woman," Hitsugaya thought.

Ββββββ

"Your late," Renji said as his help came in the door.

Now that Captain Kuchiki was training the Mihime girl Renji had taken over the sixth division, since Renji told Captain Yamamoto that he needed some help and they sent someone.

Renji looked up from the paperwork and eyed the lady that was standing in the doorway.

She was hot. She looked like one of the blonde haired celebrities he sees on posters in the world of the living except she had green eyes.

Normally, Renji would try to make a move on her, but he had been working for thirteen hours straight.

He was exhausted.

"Your late," he said again.

"I'm sorry," The woman said bowing her head.

"But I accidently overslept," she explained.

"Just don't do it again," Renji snapped. Working this long had made him grumpy.

He got up and handed the lady a stack of paperwork.

"Finish those and whatever else they bring in," he said walking out the room.

"Nice meeting you too, lieutenant Abarai and my name is Midori Ohayashi." The lady said to herself sarcastically she sighed and sat down in the desk and started working.

Βββββ

The soul king sat on his thrown massaging his temples *

"My king," a servant said. The soul king looked up.

"Yes, Kaori." He said.

"She has went to Soul Society," Kaori informed.

The soul king nodded. "I know, I told her to go." He said.

"Things are about to get ugly my king, I can feel it." Kaori said.

The soul king closed his eyes he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"I know," he said.

Ββββββ

"My queen Tazuki has successfully infiltrated soul society," informed one of the queen's demon servants. The queen waved her hand at him gesturing for him to leave.

'Mihime…. You will be with me soon," the queen thought.

'I will show you how to use your powers and we will destroy worlds making them fall under our reign.' The queen closed her eyes as she thought about this and she smiled. Then she started laughing evil laugh seem to echo off the walls of the castle and be carried around the whole entire demon realm.

Ββββββ

They allowed Mihime to get her own apartment. It was right next to the fourth division so Isane would normally come over and cook breakfast for her. Mihime was lying on the couch just staring up at the ceiling reminiscing about her family.

There was a knock at her door.

Mihime got up and answered the door. A pretty woman with green eyes and blonde hair that was in a braid that reached her hips.

The woman smiled at her.

"Hey, Mihime," she said.

"I've heard so much about you."

(Authors note)

Sorry for the cliffhanger there, you do get who _might_ be at the door right? ;)

* Some people have noticed that I really do not describe how the Soul king and demon queen look like. These beings or immortal being they have many forms. Unless I directly tell you what they look like let your imagination run wild, because sometimes I don't know what they look like myself


End file.
